The present invention relates to the testing of semiconductor devices and, in particular, to the use of pulsed testing.
Testing of semiconductor devices, e.g., field effect transistors, presents ever increasing challenges. Geometries shrink, complexity increases, power density increases, speed increases and new materials and manufacturing processes are introduced.
Old testing methods are often unsatisfactory in light of these developments. New methodologies are needed to provide the metrics necessary for the implementation and monitoring of these advances.